1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to annotating documents, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for utilizing classification and text analytics to annotate lengthy documents to allow quick scanning
2. Description of the Related Art
When faced with quickly scanning large documents or publications, humans may miss many important facts and fail to understand key points and issues. Understanding and retention of concepts can be improved by manual techniques such as highlighting key phrases and concepts, or making marginal notations. Such manual techniques take time for humans to perform. Productivity may be increased and manual effort reduced by automatically notating texts to highlight key concepts and to list salient facts.